A Missing Bento
by Asake-chan
Summary: A YumiSachiko drabble in which Yumi is forgetful. And other drabbles involving the Lillian crew.
1. Chapter 1

Yumi glanced over the school yard, and there she was. Her Onee-sama, the one who'd chosen her out of all the other first year students. How could Yumi ever show Sachikio-sama how thankful she was to be given this chance? Sachiko turned gracefully (had she ever done anything without grace?) and beamed as she noticed Yumi.

"Gokigenyo Yumi-chan."

"Gokigenyo Onee-sama." Yumi was immediately on the lookout for anything she did wrong. Were her pigtails crooked? Or perhaps Sachiko was giving her such an odd look because her skirt had a stain she didn't know about! Yumi knew she never got anything right, and why should Sachiko-sama accept anything less then perfection? Yumi blushed as her Onee-sama came closer. As Sachiko studied Yumi her puzzled expression grew.

"Yumi, where is your lunch? Are you buying from the cafeteria today?"

"No, I have my lunch right here..." Yumi looked down at her homework, expecting to find the bento box resting on top. "Aieee! I must have left it at home. I was up so late studying..."

"Yumi! I've told you before not to over work yourself. How can you be my petite soeur if you don't even take care of yourself?"

"I'm sorry." Yumi's heart sank. She'd done something wrong again. She stared at the ground, pondering on how to make it up to Sachiko, and where she'd find something to eat.

"Since you have no lunch, you'll eat with me." Sachiko's words lifted Yumi's eyes to her face, and she saw a warm, sympathetic smile. "You'll come with me to have tea at the Rose Mansion, and if you wish we can invite Shimako-chan so she doesn't eat alone." Yumi lit up instantly.

"Thank you Onee-sama!" Sachiko nodded and began in the direction of the mansion. Yumi followed, an extra bounce in her step. Later, as Sachiko sat next to her sipping honey spiced tea, another grin split Yumi's face. Even if she wasn't perfect, Sachiko-sama cared, and right now that was all that mattered.

* * *

Sei laughed, holding a forlorn bento box in her hands. "Silly Yumi...leaving her lunch in the classroom alone...oh well. Can't let good food go to waste." As she took a bite of rice her gaze followed the pair hurrying down the walkway. "Perhaps she'll start forgetting her lunch more often." 


	2. Chapter 2

Generic Disclaimer of not owning these characters, or the series, or making money off of them.

* * *

Sei Sato, previously of the Lillian Girl's school, was at her new apartment getting as drunk as she had ever been, and she loved it. Earlier that day she had been not only sober but pristine in appearance, graduating from the place that had actually felt like a home for the past year (well, two if she counted her time with Kei, but she found her time with Shimako was more important). In that last year Sei found she had matured and thinking back grinned fondly at her younger self's antics.

"What are you smirking at now Sei?" Sei glanced over, remembering that she was not alone in her reveries. Looking at her now with raised eyebrow and questioning half-smile was Yoko Mizuno, also buzzed but not yet slurring, and Sei shrugged.

"I'm remembering how much trouble the past me has put you through." To emphasize her point Sei poked Yoko squarely in the chest, laughing as Yoko rolled her eyes and took another sip of beer instead of defending herself from the offensive fingers.

"Truer words you have never spoken Rosa Gigantea. Or ex-rosa Gigantea, now." Yoko grimaced as she said it, the words sticking to her palate unfavorably.

Sei was not piqued by their graduation, not really. She was looking forward to a new world, new people, and had faith in her dearest odd petite soeur. But she could tell Yoko was having a harder time of it. Her arm snaked its way around her classmate's shoulders and pulled Yoko over to lean on her shoulder. Yoko fell naturally. It wasn't the first time they'd leaned on each other, both had been through trying times in which the other's stable or snarky attitude was a saving grace.

"You know Sachiko will be fine. Yumi will give her the same grounding you gave me."

Yoko nodded into Sei's arm, sighing with the same force as a deflating balloon. Sei felt satisfaction as she watched the stress melt from her.

"Probably more grounding" Yoko said softly "Those two will end up far closer then we ever ended up. Sometimes I think that's how you and Kei should have been." Sei jumped, Yoko never mentioned Kei. Maybe Yoko was more intoxicated then Sei realized.

"Kei was going to leave, and it was better sooner then later. It let me put life in perspective." Sei felt awkward rationalizing it out loud though she'd done so in her head many a time.

Yoko straightened up enough to stare Sei in the eye.

"What about me? What am I to you?"

Oh yeah, Sei decided. Yoko was far more drunk. And her hand was running up and down Sei's leg in an interesting pattern.

"We're close. You know more of my quirks then 99.9% of Lillian." Yoko continued to stare at Sei, bringing her face close enough that Sei could smell the beer on her breath.

"That's not what I meant. Or what I want. Or what I think you want." Yoko's lips met Sei's, and suddenly Sei's otherwise superb day was perfect.

* * *

Days later Shimako received a text message from Sei with the simple message "Chinesis roses, strangely, taste like sapporo." Shimako grinned. Her onee-sama was going to be alright.


End file.
